PreyShipping Fluff
by JitterJabberwock
Summary: For lack of a better title, this is a fluffy sick fic of Sora and Shun requested by my best bud Jason. I deeply apologize if it's OOC unu;; *Alyss*
1. Chapter 1

**BEFORE AN: Before I get all harsh on me; I'm still watching Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V. But my best bud Jason is a HUGE Preyshipper fan! He wanted me to write some cute fluffy Preyshipping stuff.**

 **I deeply apologize if it's OOC, again, I haven't been up-to-date in Arc-V sadly u^u;;**

 **But here you go Jason! Chapter one of some Shun and Sora fluff!**

* * *

I woke up with a dull thumping in my head, not how I planned on starting the day. I yawned and rubbed my eyes hazily at the dim light casting though the window from the outside lamp post. I propped myself up onto my elbows and realized something. Where was Shun? I always woke up early so he was normally still asleep when I woke up. But where was he? I sat up more, rubbing my eyes and moving my hair from my face. I brushed a few candy wrappers from my table onto the floor to check the time on the clock.

The clock read 5:30am.

What in the world am I doing awake this early? And where was Shun? I felt around the bed, maybe he was just sleeping closer to the wall as usual.

"Shun?" I called quietly a bit startled by how hoarse my voice sounded. I touched my neck gently and blinked, trying to clear the haze from my eyes. I jumped when I heard a gentle knock then the door opening slowly. I spun around quickly, looking towards the door. Whomever had entered was just standing in the doorway.

"Who?" I asked before I got shushed by the person in the doorway. The person walked over, and in the very dim I could make out the person.

"Shun?" I questioned, the figure nodded and sat beside me.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up…" He said quietly as he moved some of my hair away from my face. I blinked in confusion.

"You were trashing around a lot and crying." He stated and handed me a small bag filled with tiny chocolates. Damn, he knew me well. Chocolate after a restless sleep? Hell yes... I smiled a bit and took out a small chocolate, popping it into my mouth. He stroked my hair gently before mumbling something under his breath. I looked up at him in slight confusion.

"You still feel hot…" He said, I blinked. What was he talking about?

"Heh?" I questioned through the chocolate.

"You still have a fever. You felt warm when I got up… After getting punched in the jaw." Shun stated to me, I flinched when I felt his cold hand against my forehead and nearly chocked on the chocolate I was eating.

"W-wha?" I choked out between my coughing. I felt his hand rub my back gently. After finally being able to breathe properly again, I felt the dull thumping of my head. Right. I have a headache for some reason or another. Not like I couldn't shrug it off, I mean, I was awake so I might as well just accept it and begin the day like this. I yawned and stretched my arms up and I felt a harsh wave of dizziness rush over me. I felt my body loosen up to the point where I didn't hold myself up anymore. Thankfully Shun didn't let me fall off the bed.

That wave of dizziness just brought more feelings to my attention. To put it simply; I felt like complete garbage. I nuzzled into the shirt Shun had on with a whine. I felt him pat my head then stroke my hair slowly. His smell was comforting. I felt my eyes droop with a sudden feeling of sleepiness. I sighed as I felt my eyes slowly lull shut and back into sleep. Until I fell asleep completely, I could feel Shun stroking my hair…

 _Word Count: 578_

* * *

 **AFTER AN: *sCREAMS***

 **I AM SORRY!**

 **I WAS JUST GOING OFF OF WHAT I HAD READ FROM OTHER PREYSHIPPING FANFICS. I WAS TAKING THOSE PERSONALITIES I AM SORRY**

 **Hope you enjoyed owo;;;**

 **~Constructive Criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	2. Chapter 2

**BEFORE AN: Chapter 2, tea and cuteness~**

* * *

When I had finally woken up again, truly feeling awful had set in. I was laying back down in bed properly, Shun wasn't in the room and a gentle smell of something sweet wafted through our apartment…

…And for once, I think in my entire life, the smell of something sweet made me feel sick. Which shouldn't be a thing for me… Damn this… Whatever I caught! I huffed and groaned, trying to shrug off the dizziness that accompanied me when I sat up.

"Shuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuun…" I whined hoarsely. My voice sounded wretched. After a minute or so of sitting there with the blanket around my shoulders Shun opened the door.

"Afternoon," He greeted before responding to my whine "What is it?"

I puffed my cheeks out and held my arms out.

"I demand hugs." I stated. "I demand my Shun pillow." Shun sighed with my answer.

"In a few minutes, Sora." He responded, leaving the door open as it was and disappearing again. I huffed and pouted.

"Nooooowwwww!" I whined and flopped back onto the bed, which was a bad idea as it sent another wave of dizziness through me. I gave a groan and pressed my face into the pillow. I sighed. I can't believe I'm getting brought down by whatever the hell I caught. I perked up slightly when I heard Shun enter the room again. I peeked from the pillow to look at him standing there, holding a few things, a cup was one of them. I shot up.

"Hot cocoa?!" I chirped and regretted sitting up that quickly but regardless I reached for it and Shun pulled it away. "Whaaat? Tease!" I pouted.

"We're checking your temperature first." He stated.

"No." I flatly rejected the idea.

"Sora it isn't a yes or no matter." Shun responded.

"It is now." I retorted.

"Then you don't get this or hugs." He simply responded.

"….N….None?" I whined quietly, looking up at him sadly.

"It won't even take a minute Sora, come on." He sighed. I looked down and nodded.

"Fiiiiiine." I whined and sat up more. He pressed the cold thermometer in my mouth and within half a minute it beeped.

"Hm… *37c on the dot." He responded. "Not too bad but enough to be a fever." He added, placing it on the table beside the bed and sat down on the bed. He handed me the cup and I took a sip then scrunched my nose.

"This isn't hot cocoa…" I mumbled.

"Tea helps. I tried to pick a flavour that you would like." He responded, leaning against the wall and sipped whatever he was drinking.

"It's not _bad_ … But it's not what I was expecting…" I pouted at him. "What flavour is this anyways?"

"Peppermint. I didn't think you'd like Earl Grey." He responded, looking at me.

"Earl Grey? What flavour is that?" I asked, taking another sip. This tea wasn't actually that bad… I kind of liked it.

"It has a citrus taste. Nothing too special." He said. I nodded and moved closer to him and rested my head against him, still drinking the tea.

"I get my hugs and cuddles now, right?" I asked, looking up at Shun. Looking at his beautiful yellow eyes… He gave a smile and a nod. I gleefully snuggled into him, with the blanket still around my shoulders.

"Hey Shun…" I started, he looked down at me, setting the cup on the window ledge.

"This tea is actually pretty good." I grinned.

"That's good. I'm glad you like it." He smiled in response.

"Kinda funny actually, I smelt it when I woke up and thought I would puke… That's so weird for me." I chuckled, admitting how I actually had felt.

Shun raised an eyebrow with an expression of 'Oh really?' "That is unlike you, but Peppermint tea helps with upset stomachs so I guess I chose a good one." He said, moving some of my hair away from my face. I handed him the now empty glass and he set it on the window ledge beside his. I yawned and wrapped my arms around him and snuggled him, burying my face into his chest.

I loved his hugs, I loved his scent, and I loved his warmth… I loved him.

I felt him shift and I was brought back from my dozing state, I looked up at him to see him opening the window slightly. He blinked when he seen me looking up at him. He showed me a gentle smile and kissed my forehead.

"Just letting some fresh air in, it'll help." He said softly and moved us so we were laying down. I nodded with a sleepy smile and curled up to him and pressed my face into his chest. I felt his arms wrap around me and I smiled as I began to doze off again.

Being as I had only dozed, I felt Shun's grip on my back loosen, and I sleepily opened my eyes to see him asleep. I smiled again and snuggled into him, eventually falling asleep in a sound and peaceful sleep.

* * *

 _Word Count: 850_

 **AFTER AN: Cute and fluffy shit. I'll probably upload one or two more chapters :3**

 **~Constructive Criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


	3. Chapter 3

**BEFORE AN: Last chapter.**

 **Enjoy :33**

* * *

I woke up to being nuzzled in Shun's chest with blankets cocooned around me and Shun quietly sleeping with his arms still around me. I smiled at him sleepily. I looked around the room to figure out the time, it was around 6pm I believe. The glasses were still sitting on the window ledge.

 _So Shun hasn't gotten up at all…_ I mumbled and yawned, curling back up into him. He's such a peaceful sleeper… You'd think after everything he's been though he'd have a more restless sleep. But he slept so calmly. I smiled and nuzzled my face back into his sweater and hugged him.

"Shun… I love you…" I said quietly, nuzzling him and falling back asleep.

When I woke up again, my arms were still wrapped around Shun and he was awake and had a book behind my head and was reading it.

"Evening." He said with a gentle smile. His smile just made my heart melt into a puddle of happiness.

"Evenin'…" I mumbled with a yawn and nuzzled back into his chest. His smell was just so calming.

"Are you hungry?" He asked, stroking my hair, I gave a small nod.

"A little…" I responded. I really did feel so much better than I did earlier, all because of Shun.

"Well what would you like? And if you ask for candy I'll make you stay in bed." Shun responded, I just gave a pout.

"But whyyyyyyyyy?" I whined. He shook his head.

"No buts. Candy doesn't make you feel better no matter how you try to convince yourself…" Shun said with a bit of a stern tone. I rolled my eyes with a sigh.

"Then I dunno… Toast or something…" I yawned and sat up, cracking my back. He sat up and kissed my forehead then left the room.

I sighed and smiled, watching him leave.

"Shuuuuuun! I loooooove yooooou!" I chimed happily and loudly.

"I love you too." I heard him call back to me.

Maybe getting sick isn't all that bad if I have Shun here for me~

* * *

 **Word Count: 345**

 **AFTER AN: I hope you liked it~!**

 **~Constructive criticism is always welcome~**

 **~Alyss**


End file.
